The Record Me-A-Stream (RMAS) is in the field of mobile communication technology, i.e. smart phones, cell phones, tablets, etc. Prior to the invent of the RMAS, mobile communication technology did not allow or permit a user to record an incoming and outgoing live video stream, video call between mobile communication devices, or a live TV or radio broadcast stream, and to store these recorded live streams directly on the mobile communication device. The RMAS will help to overcome such a situation.